Automated systems for treating dairy livestock are known. For example, robotic milking machines are known. Typically, a milking robot comprises an arm that attaches a milking unit to a cow (or other dairy livestock). Other operations of a milking robot arm may include removing a milking unit from a cow, placing the milking unit in a housing etc.
However, known systems and methods suffer from a number of drawbacks. For example, the arm of a milking robot travels relatively long distances and covers large spaces. For example, in order to attach a milking unit to a cow, the arm needs to enter (and exit) the stall containing the cow.